


【授翻】一个愚蠢的理论（An Idiotic Theory）

by Jeffer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Animals, Because it's ridiculous, Did I mention this was ridiculous, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mice and cats and pigeons oh my!, Poison, Shenanigans, Stephen Strange is Actually the Greatest, Stephen Strange is a Trouble Magnet, Stephen just wanted to go to the library and read a good fantasy novel okay, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unfortunate magical situations, With just a smidgen of, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), for once in my life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffer/pseuds/Jeffer
Summary: 他的巫师又被诅咒了，然而Tony已经耗尽了今天的运气。（Stephen说这不是诅咒。他说 Tony的整套基于因果报应的每日幸运分配理论几乎没什么价值，因为这是在Tony喝醉的时候想出来的。）Tony真的应该挽救一下他的奇迹。
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 1





	【授翻】一个愚蠢的理论（An Idiotic Theory）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Idiotic Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307610) by [FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls). 



> 作品：An Idiotic Theory  
> 作者：FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls
> 
> 弃权声明：本文著作权归作者所有
> 
> 作者注释：  
> 当太阳在被隔离的王国落下时，孤独的作家谱写了一篇文章……  
> …这完全是愚蠢的行为。100%的荒谬。这个情节是基于我希望他们快乐和难以置信。这就是它的样子，我很喜欢写这个故事，所以我想为什么不分享呢?  
> 享受吧!
> 
> 译者注释：  
> 来自神奇的有道和六级飘过的渣渣。这篇故事的互动很可爱，从铁的视角来写，幽默十足，让我从头笑到尾。有种哈利波特的既视感，特别是那群鸽子让我想起了弗农家的猫头鹰……总之，这是一个麻烦的奇和一个愤怒的铁，但铁还是任劳任怨地给他解决麻烦，小蜘蛛则是个小可爱。（以及差点搞砸一切的铁。）

一个愚蠢的理论

作品：An Idiotic Theory  
作者：FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls

弃权声明：本文著作权归作者所有

正文：

自从三个月前发生了那个“不幸事件”以来，Stephen的手机铃声一直是《巫医》*（严格来说，是David Seville写的，不过除了法师本人，没人会记得这个）。那个“不幸事件”，正如它所命名的那样，是由Peter Parker、四只喇叭、半只猫和一口坩埚引起的。它的结尾和开头一样，都加上了Peter的评论，把一个奇异博士和一首儿童歌曲联系在一起。  
（*《巫医》：Witch Doctor，是Cartoons乐队发售的专辑《Toonage》中的一首。下面会出现这首歌的歌词。）

“Oo ee Oo ah ah!”Tony的手机在床头柜上发出震颤。Tony平卧着，眨了眨眼睛睡眼惺忪地看着它。

“闭嘴，”他对手机说。

“Ching chang wadawada bing bang!”

Tony是认真的。“我是认真的。”他也很累，希望电话能闭嘴。“我很累，希望你能闭嘴。”他已经有一天没睡了。可能是好几天，并且，现在大概是凌晨四点左右。

Tony又眨了眨眼睛，慢慢聚焦在智能手机的发光屏幕上。好吧，凌晨六点。但是，还是该死的早。他是拯救了世界的亿万富翁；他不必在他不想做的时候醒来（或睡觉）…

“Oo ee Oo ah ah ching chang wadawada bing baaaaaang !”Stephen的手机铃声抗议道。

“你不能告诉我应该做什么，”Tony抱怨，尽管如此，他还是摸索着将一只胳膊从凌乱的床单里抽出来，向手机的大致方向挥去。床头柜在震动。《巫医》高声歌唱。这是一首愚蠢的歌，到底是谁写的？

Tony奇迹般地将电话挪到耳边。将每天分配到的好运气浪费到这样的事上，他有点恼火。不论上帝怎么样平衡他的因果报应，都做了一件令人烦躁的精确的工作，甚至连Stephen都不知道如何让天平向对Tony有利的方向倾斜（即，Stephen已经驳回了目前关于Tony的宇宙理论，认为它没有任何价值，因为这是Tony喝醉的时候创造的。那时Stephen也喝醉了。这就是那件“不幸事件”的直接后果）

“现在还是半夜，”他对电话咕哝道。

“现在才不是半夜，”Stephen对他说。

“当然不是，”Tony哼了一声，翻了个身躺在床上，盯着天花板。“太阳都还没升起来”

“太阳正在升起。”

“被我四舍五入舍去了。”

“好吧，”Stephen叹了一口气，放下这个话题，Tony对此眨了眨眼睛。Stephen通常不会轻易对他的废话无动于衷，因为这样做就相当于Tony说的算。

“怎么了？”Tony问，有点清醒了。

“呃…这是个复杂的问题？”

Tony坐起来，拂去眼睛上乱蓬蓬的头发，随着他的动作床吱吱作响。“这实际上不是。你流血了？”

“呃…”

Tony迅速将腿挪到床边。“我这就来。”

“我没流血。真的，我没有，”电话那边叹了口气。“我只是，呃，被猫绊住的时候擦伤了胳膊肘。”

Tony停顿了一下，半直立着，不平衡的重力让他弹回床上。“什么？”

“呃…”

“你这次又做了什么。”Tony用一只手搓着他的脸。“我以为你已经吸取了关于流浪动物的教训了。”

“哦，别担心，那件‘不幸事件’肯定被我牢牢记在心里了，”Stephen哼了一声。他听起来并没有特别难过，也没有表现出痛苦的迹象，这就让人安心了。不过，他听起来确实心不在焉。也很困惑。

能够让Stephen困惑的事，要么是发生在Tony身上最好的事，要么是他生存上绝对的灾难。然而，他已经将今天的好运气用光了。

“那么，那只猫是从哪来的？”Tony仔细盘问道。

一阵沉默。然后，Stephen怯懦地问：“哪一只？”。

Tony这次真的站了起来，已经认命接受了一份一天24小时的工作。他一边给自己整理一套干净的衣服，一边把电话夹在耳朵和肩膀之间。“Stephen。”

“我不知道是怎么回事，”Stephen叹了口气。“我认为出去不是个好主意，但它们不断地进来，我甚至都不知道它们是从哪来的…”

“什么不知道从哪来？猫吗？”

“猫。鸟。和老鼠。我想有只狗在门口叫，但它还没有找到进来的路。”Stephen的声音模糊了一会儿，但Tony明白了他的意思。

“你做了什么？”

“我什么也没做！”Stephen听起来很恼怒，Tony好像在他声音后面听见了鸟叫。“我整晚都呆在图书馆。”

Tony扬起眉毛。“这一点也不让我安心。”

“不，像是，公共图书馆。”

“什么？”Tony成功将T恤套在身上，没有漏掉Stephen的话，然后扭动着穿上袜子，随后冲出了自己的房间，向建筑侧翼的出口走去。东方的太阳与西方纽约的霞光将天空染成了橙色。

“就像我所说的，”Stephen叹了口气。“你知道Peter推荐给我的那套书吗？他没有第三本，我也很久没有去图书馆了。”

Tony不相信，困惑地发出一声窒息的咕哝声，挥手让FRIDAY发动他的汽车。不管现在是穿战衣还是解决这些麻烦事，都太早了，而且电弧反应堆还在工作室里，就在他今天更早的时候工作的地方。“你还在图书馆吗？”他问道。

“呃…”Stephen听起来好像没听见他说的话。

“喂，Steph。回答问题。”

“什么？”

Tony的白眼都快翻到天上了。“你还在图书馆吗？”

“是的，我想还没有人注意到我，但图书馆刚开门。我在它还关着的时候传送进来，但我想不久就会有人注意到这里很吵闹。”Tony在电话上又听到了一阵杂音——没错，那绝对是狗叫。

“好吧，到底发生了什么？”他逼问道。现在，他正钻进自己的车里，没有费力去做启动汽车或手动系上安全带的繁杂手续。（他可是Tony Stark，根本不必去做这些）。“给我解释清楚，好吗？”

“大概一小时之前，我吸引了一只老鼠。然后又有一只。很显然，直到现在的整个曼哈顿地区的常见动物群。”Stephen怒吼道。“这让我很不安，Tony。”

“当然，别废话。我马上就来。它们想杀你吗？”

“暂时没有。我感觉有点意外，它们实际上并没有敌意。”传来一声猫叫，Stephen的声音安静了些，他把电话从耳边拿开，说了一些安抚的话，Tony觉得他是对聚集在那的动物们说的。

“好吧，这很好。Wong怎么说？”

Stephen哼了一声。“你觉得我给他打过电话了？现在是凌晨六点。他正在睡觉。”

“真是难以置信。”

Tony可以听见Stephen在傻笑，此时此刻，他几乎凭本能就可以感觉到。“你的早晨因我的声音而明媚，别想否认。”

“对，你的声音表示我有个该死的问题需要处理。绝对比别的选择要好很多。”Tony讽刺地说，“那就是，你懂的，一点也不明媚。”

“我很伤心。”

“真棒！”Tony抱怨道。“该死！”

“相信我，我知道很多——”他中断了，用另一种声音说，“哦，你好，是的——呃，不，我有点动不了——不，没必要——”

Tony开始发现，Stephen对烦人的天才工程师说话的方式和对烦人的陌生人说话的方式有细微的差别。他在这两种情况下听起来都像个混蛋，但对陌生人带有一种冷漠，轻蔑的语气。对Tony则是无礼，直率，常常带有侮辱性的机智。即使通过电话听见的Stephen的断断续续的声音没那么明显，但Tony还是能分辨出这不是对他说的。

事实上，他一直等着，直到语无伦次的对话结束，半是哀怨地笑。Stephen把电话举回耳边的时候，他能听出来，因为他又能听见Stephen的呼吸声了（Tony清楚地知道Stephen的呼吸听起来是什么样：它有多么轻，多么有节奏，每一阵呼吸如何吹过他的牙齿。他希望能通过别的知道这些，而不是那种绝望，孤独，又惊慌失措的记忆，带着血淋淋的双手和愈加渺茫的希望等待救援，听着他的呼吸声逐渐消逝。那是非常糟糕的一天。）

“一个好心人？”Tony问道，他的笑容愈加灿烂。

“好心人刚刚叫动物控制中心。我等下再打给你。”

“我会快点的，”Tony回复，但电话已经挂断了。他叹了口气，将手机扔到乘客座上，把车开得比限速稍稍快了一点。

“Wadawada bing bang，”Tony叹了口气，继续开车。

~~~ ~~~ 

当Tony到的时候，图书馆被警戒线封锁了，这可能不是个好迹象。不过，这也不是末日即将来临的征兆，对他来说可不成问题。当他大步走过临时路障，冲进大楼时，甚至没有人对他表示质疑。

Stephen尴尬地坐在等候室中央，即便是图书馆豪华的沙发椅都看起来不舒服。他可能是被迁到那里的。他穿着休闲服，就Tony来看，他还没有被认出来（即使…在所有事发生后，他和他的巫师游行仍在设法保持低调）。他的胳膊肘被擦伤了，看起来非常烦恼。不过，除此之外，他似乎并没有受伤，相当正常。

不正常的是——好吧。

证据一：他的头发上有只鸟，肩膀上也有一只。证据二：三只猫在他的膝盖上摇摇欲坠地保持平衡。每一只都是不同的样貌；有的干净，有的脏。证据三：大约半圈十几只的老鼠，还有几十只认不出的小啮齿类动物围在他鞋子周围。哦，还有，证据四：当Tony打开门的时候，一只狂吠的小猎犬从外面冲了进来，被两个绝望的动物管理员追着，蹭上Stephen的膝盖。

Stephen有点尴尬地抬起一只布满伤痕的手，拍了拍这只动物。它似乎对此很满足，停止了它的嗥叫。Stephen的脸上混杂着困惑和喜悦，后者是没有敌意的动物普遍会给人带来的无意识的和本能的愉悦。

Stephen头上的鸟喳喳叫起来，他试着抬头从眉毛下面看着它。这个样子看起来还挺可爱。

同时也相当疯狂。他们在图书馆。

“好吧，什么。”

Stephen看着他，当他意识到Tony的存在时，脸上立刻闪过一丝淡淡的松懈。“Tony，”他说。

“你认识这个人？”其中一个管理员说。他们跟在他身后，好像钢铁侠在这里了，他们在某种程度上就需要他的许可。

“当然。”Tony说。通常，他可能会给Stephen捏造一些可笑的身份去应付后面的对话（让他扮演一个担任Peter任课老师的不光彩的核物理学家那次？简直是无价之宝），但这种情况太诡异了，不能冒险去给Stephen界定一个身份。

相反，他径直朝他的巫师走去。然而他才走了两步，那些聚集的动物们突然被吸引了注意。当他移动时，所有动物的圆圆的眼睛都一动不动地跟随着他。

“好--吧...”Tony嘟囔着，不由自主放慢速度。那些猫的眼睛里有一种明显的威胁。他非常肯定，如果一只鸟能用肢体表达感情，那他肯定会很狼狈。每一只动物都在向Stephen身边缓缓挪动。他们几乎排成列，露出牙齿，拱起背部，撅起嘴唇，拍打翅膀。

“它们不喜欢有人靠近他，”其中一个管理员告诉Tony。

“它们当然不会，”Tony叹了口气。

“不过，它们会让我走动，”Stephen补充道。他站起来，小心地猫从腿上挪开，侧身绕过动物们，站到工程师前面。他头上的鸟声音发颤，愤怒地向Tony尖叫。Tony非常肯定刚刚有一只老鼠在他的鞋子上撒尿。“在你开口之前，不，我不能让它们闭嘴。它们没有和我说话，就这么…在这里了。”

Tony用脚推了推其中一只猫。它咬了一口他的鞋底，发出嘶嘶声，将一条毛茸茸的尾巴缠在Stephen的脚踝上。Tony不确定这种动作是为了保护还是占有，还是两者兼具。

“你和我是不是要有问题了。”Tony对那只猫说。

“Tony。”

“这不是你的巫师，”Tony向这些动物宣告，“是我的。所以，夹着尾巴逃走吧。”

什么也没发生。老鼠们用凶恶的眼神盯着他，鸟则进一步坚守在各自的栖息处。Stephen确实有点脸红了，但除此之外，Tony的话没有任何影响。

“真棒，”Stephen哼了一声。“现在我们确定这是行不通了…”

“你又被诅咒了？有什么出错了吗？”

Stephen耸耸肩，看了眼动物控制中心的管理员，然后回答说，“或许吧。但我不知道为什么会…推迟这么久。”

“你上次试着用魔法是什么时候？”

Stephen盯着他。“我没有试着用魔法，Tony。”

“当然，尤达*，回答问题。”  
（*尤达：Yoda，《星球大战》的人物。）

“我上次用魔法是几小时之前传送过来的时候。”Stephen抬起一只手，拂去眼前的头发；因为这只鸟决定栖息在他头上，将头发压向了他的前额。“确实感觉有点…虚弱，我想，但这是漫长的一天。”

“被诅咒了一天的漫长？”

“我没有被诅咒。如果被诅咒了，我确定会注意到的，再说，诅咒往往会比这更…恶毒。”Stephen指了指他周围的动物。

“一只老鼠在我的鞋子上撒尿，”Tony说，指着那件令人讨厌的衣物。“我称它为恶毒。”

“我们已经证实过了，你的优先级相当不合理。”Stephen轻蔑地说。

那些聚集在一起的政府人员用感兴趣的目光注视着他们的交流，他们的头转来转去，就好像是追着网球场上的球。Tony有点想把他们和小猎犬对比，它尖锐的面孔几乎和他们沿着一样的弧线转动。

他转向他们。“恭喜，我来做你们的工作。证据显示，一旦这个人离开这个地方，这里所有的动物都会离开。我现在就带他走。不客气。”

“但我们必须——”

Tony挥手打断他。“忘了那些手续，行吗？我讨厌文书工作。”

“对不起，先生，我们必须——”

“别让我宣布他是复仇者级别的威胁，”Tony叹口气，用手揉着脸。“那就会没完没了。”

Stephen在他后面窃笑。那是另一种Tony可以凭本能感觉到的表情。

“我们走吧，Stephen，”Tony嘟囔道，大步朝门口走去。

他在行动的时候很难能被阻止，这些管理员也没去尝试，让他推开图书馆的门，并扶着门等那些毛茸茸的动物跟着Stephen出去。它们经过的时候每一只都向他发出嘶嘶的声音。明显给他一种是它们容忍了他的感觉，这让他由困惑慢慢转向恼怒。除了Tony Stark，没有人能指定他存在距离*  
（*No one but Tony Stark dictated allotted presence distances.）。

不过，当他们从图书馆出来，溜到星期五清晨的街道上时，他不能完全走在巫师的身边。天气凉爽，寒风噬咬Tony裸露在外面的皮肤，却并没有很不舒服。Tony的步伐有点尴尬，因为他正试着跟上Stephen，（Stephen为了和Tony保持速度一致，总会绊到自己），却被毛茸茸的动物给逼回去。这让他很恼火。

就在他们离他停车的地方只有一个街区时，Tony听见了一阵沙沙声。那是一种嗖嗖的快速移动的声音，像远处火车的汽笛声逐渐向他逼近，他皱了皱眉，转身看向它的源头。

这阵声音从远处的地平线上赫然逼近，就像即将到来的世界末日。

“哦，该死。”

“什么？”Stephen转过头，那只鸣叫的鸟的翅膀拍在他的脸上。他的眼睛睁大了。“哦，该死。”

一大群鸟向他们扑过来。巨量的，密不透风的，即将带来毁灭的鸟群。像一片黑暗的云。弥漫着污秽和羽毛。一大群鸽子，像一团该死的暴风雨云，从曼哈顿的街道上蜂拥而来，要把他们从地球上抹去，而Tony太他妈累了，没法应付它们。

他抱歉地看向Stephen。“我已经把今天的好运气用光了。”

Stephen紧张地说，“这仍然是一个愚蠢的理论。”

“跑？”

“跑。”

他们跑起来。Stephen大步超过了他和那些动物，Tony在他身边用尽全力地跑。在Stephen身后，羽毛、翅膀、尾巴和空隙不停歇，就像一列爬满跳蚤的新娘火车，Tony笑了。这有点歇斯底里，但他们的处境确实是这样。

“我该死的讨厌鸽子。”

“你已经说过了，”Stephen勉强地说，抓住Tony的手腕，在下一个转角处把他猛地拉过去，这时他认出了Tony的汽车——圣地！  
（这次的鸽子事件不完全是Stephen的错。但有一部分是他的错。Tony曾六次让他帮助把鸟屎从挡风玻璃上刮下来，而他一丁点也不相信Stephen每一次都得去其他世界*。一丁点也不。他总有一天会让巫师付出代价的。）  
（*Tony didn’t believe for one instant that Stephen had been off-world all six times Tony had called for assistance in scraping bird shit off assorted windshields.）

他们仅仅花了几秒就跌进车里，紧接着一波鸽子撞在了他们左边的角楼上，从他们周围滚过，发出混乱嘈杂的尖叫声、拍打声和排便声。Tony的胳膊紧紧靠在方向盘上，后背紧贴着头枕，看着窗外的景象变成鸟类万花筒（万鸟筒？万鸽筒？万禽筒？*）。他有点想要尖叫。这是噩梦般的场景，简直就像Alfred Hitchcock*的电影一样。  
（* a bird-kaleidoscope (a berdieoscope? A kaleidoscopigeon? A k-avian-idoscope?)我翻不过来，眼睛都快变成万花筒了orz。  
*Alfred Hitchcock：导演、编剧、制片人、演员、剪辑师。拍过很多悬疑片和惊悚片。）

“我恨你！”他透过咕咕声和拍打声向Stephen喊。“还有鸽子！你和鸽子一样坏！”

Stephen正在从他的后口袋里掏出一只老鼠（他当然在这么做），歪着嘴，心不在焉地朝他一笑，Tony立刻明白这个人根本就没听他说话。

外面世界的风暴渐渐平息，但这只是因为Tony车上的每一英寸的红色部位都被鸽子遮住了。它们像北极的企鹅一样挤在一起。但企鹅不会排这么多粪便。一道长长的白色印记顺着挡风玻璃滑了下来——正好在Tony的视线里——他缓缓朝Stephen投去一记死亡凝视。

“我又没有告诉它们该怎么做。”Stephen抗议道。听起来还不够悔悟。

“你的鸟在我车上拉屎。又一次，”Tony对他说。“给我跪下吧。”

“你做梦。再说，第一次是Peter的鸽子。”

“它们他妈的绝对不是，”Tony咆哮道。“你还在为此受罚呢。然后就是这个？”他对周围的场景疯狂打手势。“这个又为你多加了两个月。”

“如果你真的能让整个‘受罚时间’成功超过两天，那会是一个可怕的威胁。*”  
（*That would be a terrifying threat if you could actually manage to keep up your end of the whole ‘doing time’ thing for longer than two days.）

“嘿！那一次有三个星期。”

Stephen扬起眉毛，一只鸽子的阴影掠过他的脸。他手里的老鼠已经舒舒服服地安置下来。“那是因为我在其他世界，一直被困在一个多维度的马厩里。”

Tony怒喝道。“这只是细微差别。”（至少有一部分是对的。如果Stephen一开始就不在他身边，那要避开他是百分百容易）。

“我们可以走了吗？拜托？”

“去哪？”Tony把手搭在方向盘上。“我带着这些该死的东西能去——”

有什么东西砰的一声砸在车上，比鸟还要大得多，Tony发出一声短促的尖叫。刚冒出来他就把它咽了回去，但还是听见了Stephen的窃笑。

“闭嘴，”他嘘声说。“那是什么？麋鹿吗？”

“据我所知，曼哈顿并没有野生的麋鹿。”

“我恨你。”

“嗯，我知道。我和鸽子一样坏。”他相当无礼地对Tony露出大大的笑容。（联想到这种笑几乎都出现在乐观的场景里。）

车顶上更多的动静让Tony停下了，幸运或不幸，他的靠近让Stephen的老鼠烦躁起来。他们抬头看去，顺着它爬过车顶并赶走鸟的的声音。至少是赶走一部分鸟（真的有很多鸟）。一个猩红色的东西缩在Tony的窗户旁边，他紧张起来，一只手伸向他的手表和里面的纳米装置。

然后Peter Parker的脸在窗户边出现了。

“嘿，各位！”

Tony陡然松懈下来。“Peter！什么鬼！”

“我也想知道，”男孩叽叽喳喳地说，听起来太像那些和Stephen过分熟悉的鸟了。他的声音穿过密封的车显得有些低沉。“这些鸽子都怎么了？”

“恶魔鸟。它们知道Stephen的罪行，让他赎罪来了。”

“噢，”Peter同情地说。

Tony抓住了重点。“你在这里干什么？现在是半夜！”

“这一点…也不像。”

“谢了，”Stephen从另一边嘟囔着。

“我是跟着鸽子来的，”Peter继续说。“它们飞过去的时候非常明显，而我就在那，所以我想，为什么不去看看呢？和鸟荡在一起挺有趣。但当我看见它们都被你的车吸引过去，我就弄不明白了。”

“加入俱乐部吧。”

“那猫这些呢？我们可以养着他们吗？”

“很明显是它们养着我们，”Tony叹了口气。“Stephen被诅咒了。”

Peter的脸从一只快乐的小狗狗（Tony真的需要在他们弄清这一切之前停止与动物比较）变成了谨慎的迅猛龙的表情。他的眉毛下压，嘴唇倾斜，移动肩膀，抬起头这一系列动作——即使他倒挂着的时候——让他的气场发生了明显的变化。“什么？他还好吗？我们怎么给他解咒？”

“这不是诅咒，我很好，但没去圣所弄清楚之前，我一点头绪也没有，”Stephen回答。那只老鼠蹲起来向Peter眨眨眼，他警觉地眨回去。

“老鼠，”他说，举起手指着。

“对，非常好，”Stephen哼了一声。“明天我们会教你‘牛’。”

“动物喜欢他，”Tony冷静地解释，手指在方向盘上敲敲打打，因为他看见鸽子的粪便在挡风玻璃的雨刷槽里一点点聚集起来。

“真顽皮。”

“不是顽皮，是非常不方便。”

“好吧，当然，”Peter说。他敲了两下车窗玻璃。“但他就像Dr. Dolittle*什么的。那真酷。”  
（*Dr. Dolittle：2020年的《多力特的奇幻冒险》，主角多力特是唐尼扮演的，能和动物说话。哈哈哈哈，Peter真棒。下面Tony还反驳了）

Tony叹了口气。“首先，他不能和它们说话，其次，如果这里谁是Dr. Dolittle，那也是我。现在，你能从我车上下来了吗？顺便赶走几只鸟？”

Peter歪着头，“我们去圣所吗？你能不能让我进来？”

“绝对不行，”Tony说。

Stephen解释说，“如果你打开门，那些鸟会和你一起钻进来。它们想尽可能地离我近点。”

“而且它们不想让别人靠近，”Tony补充。

“哦。”Peter眨着眼。“哦，好，行吧。那我们在圣所碰面。”

Tony点头，快速甩动手腕发动汽车，看着他的蜘蛛男孩朝格林威治村方向的屋顶后空翻过。他希望孩子能比他们先到。这样的话，他就是那个叫醒Wong的人。

~~~ ~~~ 

“你被下毒了，”Wong实际上说。

在Tony四十多年的生活中，没有人能像Wong那样完美地与Tony相处。有个高中生与他的紧密关系维持了一个半月，除此之外，Wong在与他相处的技巧上可谓是得心应手*。Wong已经持续了一年半了。  
（*There was a kid in high school who had come close, for about a month and a half stretch, but otherwise Wong was the soul practitioner of this technique.）

Wong与Tony相处的方式是，装作Tony根本不存在。

（但只在对他来说方便的时候。Tony曾用老套的‘茶壶里的地鼠*’把戏吸引他的注意，当然，从那之后Wong就一直支持Stephen踢Tony的屁股。）  
（*old gopher-in-the-teapot trick. 有哪位神仙知道这是什么吗？）

“他被怎么了？”Tony问道，半直立起来。

Wong忽略了他。“这是一种你可能积累有些时日，才察觉到的毒药。”

Stephen似乎被这个说法吓得开始发抖（那段车程可能并没有什么帮助），低头看向他脚下再次聚集起来的老鼠，哼了一声。“他让我闻起来像猫薄荷那些吗？”

“猫薄荷不会吸引鸽子，”Peter补充。“我觉得它们…只对猫有用。”

所有人都瞪着他，而Peter无所谓地耸了耸肩。这个男孩现在像滴水怪*一样坐在壁炉上。这是他最喜欢的地方；Stephen为他清理出来的空间，避免他打碎任何有古老魔法的被诅咒的东西。  
（*滴水怪：被刻在建筑上的怪物雕像，姿势是蹲坐的那种。）

（Peter曾经打碎过一次。这就是导致后来像滚雪球一样被称为“不幸事件”的滚雪球式事故的重要因素。）

“这不是物理意义上的，”Wong澄清。“我挺惊讶你不能用自己的能量感受到它。我是这么知道的，这样…鸟也说得过去。”

“是恶魔的孽种，”Tony抱怨道，结果被忽略了。

“我感觉不到什么？”Stephen的小眉头皱得更紧了，眼神忽然飘到上方，再飘向左方。（这有两个可能的原因：一，Stephen终于把他内在的神秘感知、第三只眼预见力变成了扯淡，或者是二，Tony刚刚说了一些与事实不符的话，而Stephen需要叫一个伟大的愚蠢之神来教他学会耐心。因为Stephen·“警告在咒语后面”·Strange是笨蛋之神的宠儿，那通常都解释的通。）

“你的人类信号被改变了，”Wong对Stephen说，他向后靠，让椅子的前腿离开地面摇了起来（难怪圣所所有的家具都这么烂）。“它被毒素改变，散发出一种能量，激活了次级物种的气场；即非人类，非昆虫类，非蛛形纲的生物。”

“所以我是双重免疫，”Peter高兴地说。

Tony习惯性地想立刻相信Wong此刻说的一切，但他还没有缺少对这一切保持怀疑的习惯。“所以，Stephen的血液里正流着什么东西，他变成了，什么，对所有动物来说可口的食物？”

“不可口，”Stephen回答道，因为Wong可能不会，“只是刺激。我尝起来不好吃，气场只是与可以维持它们继续生存的能量一致。”

（Tony对中间那部分有不同意见，但他不能确切地评论。在让Stephen受罚的时间里，他不应该品尝任何东西。）

有什么东西撞在了圣所的窗户上，让四个人都跳起来。Peter从壁炉上摔下来，向上面的猫眨巴着眼睛，它生气地坐在外面，用爪子扒拉着没能打碎的玻璃。它叫了一声，Tony瞪着它。它又叫了起来，声音更大了。

“你为什么总是这么做，”Wong咕哝着，摇摇头，离开桌边。

“没错，这一次，你能制作出可感知水平的多元维度毒药吗？”Stephen抱怨。

“喂，我被附身的次数比你多多了，”Wong低声说，“所以不许抱怨。”

Tony哼了一声。“至少这个诅咒没有让你——”

“我们别谈这个，行吗？”Stephen急忙打断他。一直老鼠爬到他的裤腿上，他小心地将它抖下去。“而且，这不是诅咒。”

Tony挥了挥手。“没什么两样。”

“才不是。”

“给我一个理由。”

“一个有解药，另一个需要破解咒或逆反咒，”Stephen叹口气。他看向Wong。“至少，我真的希望有解药。”

“如果有，我知道在哪能找到。”Wong看起来不为所动。Tony朝他做了个鬼脸，Wong肯定可以看见，但完全没有表示。

（Wong喜欢Tony的搞怪。所有人都知道。）

“我在图书馆见你。”Stephen同意道。

“不，”Wong和Tony异口同声。

“什么？为什么不行？我们都知道我的调查速度比你快得多。”

“或许是对的，”Wong承认，“我不想让那个——”他指着那只已经爬上Stephen膝盖的老鼠，它愉快地从坐着的位置向他扭动胡须——“靠近任何古典。图书馆里不准有任何污物。”

（这是Wong经常表达的一种情绪。Tony仍在为他被这个人定义为污物而痛心。）

Wong继续说，“并且，这个图书馆不完全是密封的。你吸引过来的不仅仅是老鼠，况且，老鼠对你、对书、对圣所，如果我碍事的话，还可能对我造成伤害。”

Stephen无助地低头看着那只老鼠。他试着用颤抖的手把它赶走，但老鼠却爬上他的手掌开始尖叫。其它的则在他脚下，看上去非常嫉妒。窗边的猫叫了，然后迅速消失在视野里。Tony几乎可以肯定它是去找另一条进来的路。如果这只猫能进来…

“是啊，Strange医生，我觉得——”Peter开口。他还没说完，壁炉里爆出一阵煤烟，没等他们意识到，煤烟变成了一只乌鸦。它直直俯冲到Stephen的肩膀上。

Tony跳了起来。“那个东西真的有烟囱？现在谁还有该死的烟囱？”他猛地站起来，朝Stephen走——

六只啮齿动物和一只沾满煤灰的鸟立刻向他发出不满的嘶嘶声。

现在才中午，而Tony已经对此精疲力竭。

“哦，也去你的，”Tony朝这些生物不耐烦地说。“Stephen，Wong是对的，尽管我讨厌承认这一点。我们需要让你动起来。抛下你的随从，因为我今天的好运气已经被用完了，所以情况可能会变得更糟。”

“这和运气无关…”Stephen低声抱怨。

Peter看起来有点兴奋。“这对蛇管用吗？如果我们带他去热带雨林或者别的地方，所有毒性的生物会让他过去吗？”

“或许吧，”Stephen说。他听起来像不知道该被逗笑还是生气，Tony觉得这是有原因的。Wong刚刚间接地告诉他，在被治愈之前，他这个大师毫无用处——甚至不能让他进图书馆。但从另一方面，如果一只野生的老虎向你献殷勤，那该是有多混蛋？

Peter还是感觉很好笑。“我想知道，如果Loki变成其他的形态，这会不会对他管用——他不是人类…”

Tony又听到了翅膀拍打烟囱内壁的声音，脸色发白。“好了，你的有好的阿斯加德朋友需要等一等了，”Tony说，拍拍他的手。“该走了。”

Stephen以最快的速度站起来，将固执的老鼠扔回地上，让乌鸦从栖息的位置挪开。他跑到Tony身后，Peter和他们一起，边跑边向Wong挥手道别。

当Tony侧身朝去圣所传送门的走廊跑去时，他好像听见了Wong的叹息声。

“为什么Strange总会发生有趣的事？”

~~~ ~~~ 

在前半个小时之内，这是一个好主意。在最初的半小时中，他们在海上这块表面光滑的岩石上安顿下来，完全没有植物和动物。Tony并不觉得这块黑色边缘的石头很不舒服，特别是当他发现了一块平整地方的时候。Peter的眼睛瞪得大大的，Tony甚至可以从里面看见地平线的倒影。

（这孩子喜欢大海。Tony还记得当他第一次带他去墨西哥湾时，Peter在码头上站了整整一个半小时。当他发现眼泪从男孩的脸上淌下时，他几乎吓坏了。但Peter只是告诉他大海很美。）

（Stephen也喜欢大海。他曾教过Peter如何在合适的深度找到海胆。）

Tony看着Stephen蜷缩着身子，尽可能远离岩石的边缘，双手塞进长袍里。纽约现在已经是午夜了——Tony知道，连续12小时几乎不停歇的传送对它们的颤抖没有帮助。但它们也没有到太过剧烈的程度。这让他们设法得到了最初几分钟的和平。

海水很凉，Tony觉得自己在发抖。他看向四周，确保不能看见任何像海鸥那样不舒服的东西，随后爬向Stephen所在的地方。

当他紧贴向Stephen时，没有东西向他嘶声尖叫，水花逐渐浸透了他俩的身体。这简直是天堂。

“睡一会儿吧，”Tony说。“你们两个都是。如果自然母亲决定朝我们投一记曲线球，我会叫醒你们的。”

他们睡了半小时，然后自然母亲出手了。

很显然，Stephen确实对鲨鱼管用。

~~~ ~~~ 

Stephen对企鹅也管用。

（是加拉帕戈斯群岛的企鹅。在任何情况下Tony都不会踏上南极洲。）

（别再来了。）

~~~ ~~~ 

“真遗憾你还在受罚，否则这整个关于蜂鸟的事会相当浪漫。”

“呕，Stark先生，我还在这里。”

“还有，那些是极乐鸟，Tony。不是蜂鸟。”

~~~ ~~~ 

（说真的，这整件事都不是Tony的错。这些杯子看起来该死的一样，况且他一整晚都没睡，你真的不能怪他。）

他们精疲力竭又满怀怒火地回到圣所，浑身浸透地球各个角落凝固的粘状物质（当然，南极洲除外。）Stephen的眼睛放光，他已经完全度过了他坏脾气的疲惫阶段，进入一种温和的乖宝宝的阶段，这对Tony的自控力产生了极大的影响。

他们踉踉跄跄地走进门厅，Peter已经脱离尘世了，扑通一声倒在圣所的椅子上。几乎可以肯定的是，Tony将面临回答May所有关于大象粪便的事，但这个男孩经历了他一生中最难忘的一夜，所以Tony很难对此感到后悔。另外，如果Peter睡着了，这就意味着他这辈子终于能够安静下来了。

Tony把Stephen拖到厨房，远离任何窗户、门或者圣所墙壁上有危险的洞，他打了个大大的哈欠。“我们应该再来一次全球传送，”他说，这时他们不必再悄悄说话，担心打扰Peter了，“在你没被诅咒的时候。”

“不是诅咒，”Stephen说。他对Tony笑了笑。

（处于疲惫的第二阶段的Stephen的笑容就像从未消毒的牛奶上刮下的奶油。浓厚，甜蜜，又冷漠，底下覆盖着他毫不掩饰的独特智慧。）

“你不能那样做，”Tony严厉地对他说。

Stephen却笑得更灿烂了。

当他们到了厨房，发现里面已经有人了。Wong正在圣所特有的杯子里搅拌着什么。（Tony非常确信这些杯子是由某些缺乏创造力的前大师做的，因为任何一套天然器具都不可能完全一样）。

“哦，很好，”他对Stephen说。“你回来了。”

“你也早，”Tony嘟囔道。Wong没有和他打招呼，但当他回看他的混合物时，Tony觉得这个图书管理员脸上闪过一丝得意的笑容。

愚蠢的巫师。Wong是最烂的。

“我找到了，”Wong说，用下巴示意了下他手里的杯子。“没有多少，但我现在要把它泡一下。”

Wong是最棒的。

“感谢维山蒂。我想我今晚已经受够友好的鸟了，”Stephen生气地说。他滑落在一个摇摇晃晃的木凳上，看起来有点紧张，但那东西没有在铰合处崩溃，他就放松了。

（这曾发生过两次：一次在法器室，一次在厨房。都非常滑稽。）

“你很快就会想念它们的，”Tony对他说，绕到Wong的身后摸出两个杯子；在这一切之后，咖啡因有所调整。标明咖啡因的横杠位于海平面以下约两英尺*。（过去是三英尺。在“不幸事件”之后Tony把它升高了）。  
（*The bar for the justification of caffeine was located about two feet below sea level：按照后文，我的理解是发生“不幸事件”后，Tony把咖啡的量增加了。这句话翻得有些不清楚，理解错了拜托和我说一声orz）

“除非它们是鸽子，”Stephen说。

“啊，那是不用说的。”

Wong哼了一声，Tony叮叮当当地摸索几分钟，找到了他需要的东西。在Wong还没有搅拌完之前，他就从Stephen坐着的地方溜到了一个摇摇晃晃的小凳子上。将其中一个杯子塞到Stephen的手里，Tony一仰头，灌下另一个杯子里三分之二的液体。

“哈，”Tony叹口气，把杯子猛地拍在桌上。“这是最好的东西。不论什么时候豆子的水都强过叶子的水*。”  
（*指的是咖啡和茶。）

Stephen没有赞同他，但还是小心翼翼地抿了一口提供的饮料。

又搅拌了几下后，Wong把杯子推到柜台对面，同时拿开勺子。Tony发现那实际上不是勺子，而是一整根骨头。Tony并没有对此感到特别意外。

（有一次他撞见Wong和Stephen小心地将一颗人的臼齿融合到一个猫的头骨上。他没问。一直都是这么荒唐。）

“这实际上是一种咒语的组成成分，”Wong告诉Stephen，用骨头敲了敲杯子的边缘，然后随意地从肩膀上扔到水池里。“我不会在短时间内再做一次了。你应当感谢我。”

“当然，”Stephen说。他还在啜饮着咖啡。“你是最好的。”

“对极了，”Wong低声说。

Tony看着Wong离开并对他做了个退场的动作，这是一个明媚的早晨，Tony总会搭配适当的心情。Wong忽略了他，黑色的眼睛闪着愉悦的光芒，走出去。

Tony伸手够他的咖啡，然后转身。

这是新的一天。从理论上来讲，Tony有了另一份好运气，并且至少在下午三点左右，宇宙都不会破环这一切。从理论上来讲，这意味着他不会意外自燃，不会在早餐时间遇到这周的坏蛋，不会对Stephen说一些冷漠的话，不会搞砸公司的投资原型，也不会被困在夏威夷岛的某处。从理论上来讲。

（但是，Stephen仍说这是一个愚蠢的理论。）

Tony将手伸到他身后，抓起他的杯子，一口吞下了剩下的液体。圣所的咖啡时一种速煮咖啡，自从Tony开始花更多的时间呆在这里，他就强迫他们喝这种咖啡，而在第一次提供后，Stephen总会进行补充。有时候，你的工程师只需要能刺激他的化学物品。Tony把杯子放回去——

——然后，这个味道给了他一重击，那种酸苦的，带着扭曲矿物味道的东西不是咖啡，绝对不是。

Tony低头，惊恐地看着手里的杯子。然后他看向Stephen，他还伸着一只手想要阻止他。太迟了。

“呃，”Tony说。

“该死——”Stephen擦过Tony手里的杯子，但他们都知道他什么也找不到。Tony成功毁了他们解决这一切的机会，杯子底部留下的残渣甚至都不够沾湿他的指尖，还有，噢，该死，Wong会杀了他的——

有什么东西在乱跑，还有什么东西在拍翅膀。Stephen的动物园又一次找到了他。

“操操操！”Tony大喊着站起来。他刚刚喝了该死的骨汁。对Stephen来说喝骨汁是一回事，这是他工作职责的一部分，但对Tony来说，他完全不能接受。

更不能接受他把这搞砸了，得让Stephen再忍受一周不眠之夜，继续躲避动物的旅程，直到他们能再熬制一次这些——

Stephen直直看向Tony的眼睛说，“这行不通。”

“你要——”Tony没有说完，因为Stephen在吻他，而这能迅速让他完全闭上嘴。

（Stephen的吻总像一场探索的开始，一场冒险的第一步。）  
(Stephen always kissed him like it was the start of a quest, the first step of an adventure.)

从技术上来讲，Stephen仍处于受罚时间。他还有四天的时间才允许这样做，而Tony还没决定是否要将前一天的鸽子事件加上。考虑到他们都对此不屑一顾，在历史上，Stephen一次也没有完成Tony的小实验。

（Stephen的吻总像Tony即将展翅远飞。）  
(Stephen always kissed him like Tony was about to spread wings.)

Tony意识到他可能尝起来很糟糕，因为他刚刚喝下了Wong精心搜集起来的魔法、尘土和陈旧的血。尽管他认为这些就是Stephen想要的。当然，这行不通，但亲吻Tony嘴唇上半成的魔法，不失为一个好策略。

（Stephen的吻总像在用双手缝合黎明与黄昏。）  
(Stephen always kissed him like he was sewing dawn and dusk together with his bare hands.)

没过多久，Stephen退开了。他站在那，离Tony毫发之遥，等待着。听着。

翅膀拍打声逐渐消失。混乱的声音停下了。爪子的脚步声不见了，脚爪拍在硬木上的哒哒声消失了，毛皮和鸟羽在凉爽空气中的沙沙声也没了，只剩纽约的微风轻轻抚过屋檐。

“好吧，”Tony呼吸着，因为他知道Stephen可以感觉到。

“我没料到会成功。”

Tony看着Stephen的眼睛闪着光，傻笑着。“我想这就是我今天幸运的奇迹。”

Stephen哼了一声，“这是个愚蠢的理论，我就是我自己该死的奇迹。”

他又吻了Tony一下。

~~~ ~~~ 

原来，是Peter买了他推荐的奇幻系列的第三本，因为图书馆里没有，而他非常乐意把书借给Stephen。在一天晚上，Stephen一边吃着泰国外卖，喝着Reese的花生酱杯，一边大声把这本书读给他们听。Tony很喜欢这个故事（即便对电磁的描述极其不准确。好吧好吧，自觉停止怀疑，随便吧。）

Peter想把整个中毒事件命名为“不幸事件 2.0”。Tony觉得他们不应该引诱命运，暗讽可能会有一系列诸如此类的事件。毕竟他只有这么多运气能挥霍在引诱灾难上面。

再说，他不认为所以事情都那么不幸。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> Tony：1  
> 鸽子：0
> 
> 感谢阅读！希望你们喜欢。:D
> 
> END
> 
> 译者注释：  
> 所以，Tony给Stephen的“受罚时间”到底有什么意义？  
> Stephen你怎么给关进了马廊，过分了啊！（233333）  
> （其实挺好奇“不幸事件1.0”发生了什么……）
> 
> 作者文笔非常好，奈何语文常年在及格边缘徘徊的渣渣翻不出原文那种味道，所以有些句子就贴上了原文。特别是他们亲吻那一段，是不是特别像诗！（翻译问题都属于我，这个可爱的故事属于作者。）


End file.
